Pikmin Bud Adventures (OLD)
by Lolkiu64
Summary: Pikmin Bud Adventures will be a Youtube series on my channel with a similar name. However to get people interested the story is online here. If you would like to help animate or come up with a episode (because those are the things I need help with) that would be great! By the way it's rated K plus just to safe. (This story will be redone on a different site, It will be better to!)
1. Prologue

**Pikmin Bud Adventures**

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

It started with the crash, Olimar at first didn't believe he could make it back until he met the Pikmin. The Pikmin completed tasks for him that he couldn't do alone and

in the end Olimar was able to fly home. In fact the Pikmin seemed to help almost any caption out so Olimar decided to do something about it. Olimar asked Louie, the

President, Alph, Brittany, Charlie, and many other explorers to help the Pikmin. It wasn't easy cause they started by clearing many of the Bulborbs, Wollywogs, and

other enemies of the Pikmin. Next the Pikmin were taught about plucking and family's. Each family had a Onion of their own and put a pellet or two inside and plucked it

themselves. The best part was the Pikmin weren't one big family, but a community. Then onions were being made for a Military (mostly of Reds), Shops, and other

places that were similar to Olimar's home planet. Finally the Pikmin life's wouldn't be all about survival, but similar to Olimar's life or the life he used to have before he

died of old age. It took awhile for the Pikmin to adapted, but they got the hang of it. However Pikmin are born thinking about survival so schools were made, 3 types to

be exact. Leaf school was made to teach young leaf Pikmin about their new life style and what their color abilities are. Bud school teaches almost everything and Flower

schools are basically the final test before getting a job!


	2. Episode 1:part 1

**Pikmin Bud Adventure**

The alarm clock rings as Henry wakes up and remembers to get ready for Bud school.

"Henry! make sure to drop James of to leaf school". "yes mom" "and you better behave in bud school or else you won't have any friends like in leaf school".

"you didn't have friends?" said James looking scared. as he dropped his brother to leaf school Henry explained that he was a trouble maker in leaf school because it

was boring, so as a result no one liked him "Just be a good student and you should have some friends" "what do I learn?" "In leaf school all you learn about is your

own color and how to live in this new life style Olimar gave us" "what do you learn?" 'all sorts like history of space captions, nector and plants class,

onion building, and of course other pikmin colors."

* * *

The alarm clock rings and poor Jake has to get up and go to his first day of Bud school "Make new friends Jake" OK Mom" "Jake when you get home take spotty for a

walk" "sure thing dad" While Jake started walking to Bud school there was a problem. Jake never had any friends in leaf school so it would be harder to have any at

Bud school.

* * *

The alarm clock rings and boy is she ready. "Shayla come on your almost late"

" I'm already ready" as she walked she thought of the friends she had at leaf school, the different classrooms, and of course boys!

* * *

Henry now walking toward the school when he sees another Bud on the way and runs up to him. "Hey there my name is Henry i'm of course Red and I was wondering

if you were going to Bud school?" Strange Jake wasn't even near the school and someone already wanted to meet him. "Yea i'm... Jake" Henry could tell he was shy.

"Well than let's go together" "okay"

* * *

The alarm clock rings... "come on Glenn were going to be late." "but i'm sleepy Johnny" "I thought you wanted to go to school" "After I sleep" "No! we need to go

now! or they will start without us." Finally Glenn wakes up and is ready for Bud school. "John always check on Glenn now and then" "I will".

* * *

Shayla made it to school and had already found her friends. "hey guys whats up"

"who are you?" "Shayla from leaf school" "Don't remember get lost!" Shayla tried not to cry. Was she ever like that In leaf school? she hoped not.

* * *

All the new Buds gathered around the assembly room. Henry and Jake sat close to the front, Glenn and Johnny were at the back, and poor Shayla sitting 3 rows

behind her 'friends' found out that they needed to get rid of her so they could impress the rock Pikmin which were basically the jocks. "Students you are masters of

your own color but there is much more to learn at Bud school" The principle told everyone to take out their class schedules. "Jake lets see which classes we will be

taking together" Henry had Nector/Plants, Pikmin colors, Lunch, and leader history. While Jake had Pikmin colors, nector/plants, lunch, and leader history.

"at least we have leader history together" says Jake.

Glenn and Johnny were walking to their first class Nector/Plants. However they came across some rock pikmin. "Hey look at that purple" "and you think you look

prettier?"

Johnny may seem mean but always had his back to anyone he cared about. While Glenn was waiting for Johnny he found a flying pikmin and followed her.

* * *

Jake found his class early and found his name tag. He sat down and noticed he was sitting by someone named Shayla. Shayla was mad at here old friends, but keep

a smile because she knew a smile could invite new friends. "Welcome students please sit with your partner by your name tag and ask simple questions, get to know them."

Shayla noticed her partner facing away from her probably trying to act cool. She was tired of cool people but decided to try anyway. "Hi i'm Shayla a yellow pikmin".

Jake too busy thinking about finally having a friend noticed that his partner was here.

"Hello my name is..." Shayla noticed that Jake was blushing alot. "i'm sorry I couldn't hear you what was your name?" "my... name is... Jake" "hehehe so how do you

feel about Bud school so far?" "well, I... met someone named Henry and..."

* * *

Henry was walking to class until he came across Johnnny. "do you mind!"

"sorry, you look worried could I help you?" "fine i'm looking for a purple pikmin named Glenn" "well he shouldn't be hard to find then" Johnny looked angry "why

because purples are fat!" "No, because there are not alot of purples here.

Hey is that him over there?"

* * *

Glenn was talking to the flying pikmin "hey Johnny" "GLENN! you worried me sick and we are probadly late for class" Henry spoke up "what were you guys talking

about anyway? "Ella say she fly me" Henry had no idea what Glenn said "actually my name is Ellie" "Glenn out of all pikmin you won't be able to fly" Ellie spoke up

"well Glenn and I are coming up with theorys that could make his dream come true." "like what?" "well a candybop..."

"Ha! everyone knows that there is a candybop bud disease and everyone is recommanded you don't go in them" "but the disease should have a cure right?" Henry

looks at the clock "guys it's almost time for class!" Ellie started flying"I'll show you where Nector/Plants class is!" "How do you know...?" "it's the only class that starts

this late come on". As they followed Johnny did something Henry didn't see coming. "look, I guess I should be thankful" than Henry laughed and said "don't worry about it, I help everyone out."


	3. Episode 1:part 2

**Pikmin Bud Adventure: First day of Bud School Part 2**

As Henry, Johnny, Glenn and Ellie head to Nector/plants class the conversation between Shayla and Jake continue. "so Henry is your only friend?" "Yea he is the only

person I know". "well..." Shayla couldn't stop smiling "you know me now" "I do?" (Shayla giggles) "alright class you will now ask your partner what his or her color

does". "so... um what is your color ability?" "Well we are lighter then other pikmin so we jump way higher, we were the first to carry bomb rocks safely, and we are

electricity proof". "Wow that's a lot, but what do your pretty ears do". (giggles by you know who) "Well their just used for digging faster". "Why would you want to get

what makes you special dirty?" Shayla's eyes widen a was about to cry. "I mean it's not like any other pikmin have ears!"

* * *

"Welcome to Nector/Plants class everyone. Today we will learn about the regular yellow Nector". Henry had a question and raised his hand. "Yes uh... Henry" "In the

past we used Nector to instantly go to the flower stage, but now we use Nector for food and are Leaf, Bud, Flower system is now about age, so why did it change."

Ellie raised her hand. "Yes Ellie" "well Henry that's easy because..." Glenn starts pounding his tummy like a drum. "will you stop that" Johnny whispers. "That's right

Ellie now remember for today we have lunch before our next class so class dismissed. The four of them walk out "That was short" said Henry. Johnny made sure the

teacher wasn't nearby before he said "because there is nothing to learn in that class".

* * *

Back in Pikmin color ability class. "So Jake what can you do?" "well i'm blue so...um...I can be underwater". "Wow! how do you do that?" "Thanks to my gill above my

mouth" Jake noticed Shayla scoot closer to him making him blush. "Well it's very cute on you" "really?" While Jake tried not to blush the teacher noticed the clock.

"Oh my gosh it's already lunch time, every should know today were having lunch first instead of your next class so class dismissed". Before Shayla could say anything

Jake started talking very fast. "um... nice meeting you Shayla it was fun talking to you, see you later Bye!" ZOOM!

* * *

Jake zooms all the way pass all sorts of pikmin including almost running into a teacher and finds Henry with some other Pikmin. Screech (That's Jake Stopping)

"Who are these guys?" "I just met them the white Pikmin is Johnny, the purple one is Glenn, and the flying pikmin is Ellie".

* * *

They headed to lunch and ordered their favorite Nector. Shayla was sitting all alone thinking about her dumb friends, well they weren't friends anymore. She looks

around the cafeteria and notices Jake on the opposite side. It was weird seeing Jake not blush or be super shy. Sure he was still shy but it wasn't the same,

"Someone needs to fix that"!

* * *

"Henry can I tell you something" Jake didn't want Glenn, Johnny, or Ellie to hear this while they sat next to them at the lunch table. "I met a cute Pikmin girl named

Shayla and..." "Jakey!" Shayla comes out of nowhere. Henry starts laughing "Jakey! haha" while Jake was shocked "JAKEY!" and of course Johnny was like "Jakey?

really". Henry noticed Jake blush. "Hi i'm Shayla you must be Henry". "Oh your Shayla, well Jake was just talking about you". "Really!" Shayla tried not to look to

excited while Henry had an evil smile toward Jake and said "yea what were you talking about again Jakey!" Jake looked like he could rip off Henry's pointy nose.

"Nothing... (Blushing) I..."

* * *

Glenn was eating 4 Nectors "No wonder your 5 times anyone's size!" yelled Johnny "actually he is 10 times your size" "Hmm you think your so smart" said Johnny.

"Ella I can still fly right?" "of course we just need..."

* * *

"so Jakey (Jake blushes while Henry smiles) do we have anymore classes together" Shayla bats her eyes. "well um" "Jake has Nector/Plants then leader history with

me" said Henry (Shayla shouts darn it in her head). Ellie fly's toward "if your next class is Leader history then you can come with me" "Yea I do have Leader history

so OK i'll come with you."

* * *

Everyone finished there classes and had a great first day, but of course Johnny couldn't show any of that. Henry loved Bud school because there was so many more

things to learn unlike leaf school. Jake now had friends, Shayla now hangs out with Ellie a true friend and of course Jake. Glenn is finally learning (well you can never

tell with him) and Johnny has someone he could trust, for now. Everyone said good bye to each other and was ready for the next day!


	4. Episode 2

**Pikmin Bud Adventures: Episode 2**

"So Jake what did you think of the first day of school?" "It was ok, I mean it was only the first day". Henry and Jake were walking home from Bud school together

until they both met a fork in the road where they said goodbye to each other. Henry walked for about 2 minutes before picking up his little brother James.

"How was leaf school James" "It was the best ever! did you know we're fire proof?" "yes I do know that and thanks to Bud school I learned lots other things." "ohh

like what?" "Sorry I don't think I should spoil it or else you won't want to go to leaf school anymore" after saying this Henry started to walk off towards home. "Hey

come on Henry can't you tell me a little. PLEASE!" yelled James as he ran for his brother. Henry and James finally stopped right in front of their lovely red onion.

"Mom I learned so much at leaf school today" James said as he ran home. Once Henry went inside his mom a Red Pikmin asked him the simple questions of a how did

it go at school talk. His dad who works for Olimar's army was also red meaning they were a Solid family. In the World of Pikmin (at least this one) Solid family's are

one color for all family members while a colorful family is when two different colors take care of children who have one of their parent's color, you will learn more

later. After the talk Henry went inside his room which has your average boy stuff like Attack of the space bulbord's comics, a big TV with lots of different kinds

of movies, and of course video games such as Super Olimar Bros. Henry gave a big relaxing "ahhh hope Bud school is awesome everyday". For the rest of the day he

tried to beat the emperor bulblax on Super Olimar Bros!

* * *

After Jake split up with Henry everything seemed so quiet, before Henry talked to him he noticed everything around him and observed it just like most shy people

do. However when he was talking to Henry he didn't noticed how fast they got to the fork. Jake made it to his blue onion and was greeted by his blue Pikmin dad and

white Pikmin Mom (that makes Jake's family colorful). "Welcome home Jakey" when his Mom said that Jake remembered Shayla and told himself that no matter what

his parents couldn't find out about her. "Make sure to take Spotty for a walk than we need to go for tryouts, ok Sport" "Sure thing Dad". Spotty, Jake's pet bulbmin

ran out the door ready for his walk. While Jake was walking Spotty he was thinking about Swimming try outs. He never really wanted to go because he knew he

would make a fool of himself, but of course his dad wanted him to go because every blue Pikmin who enters Bud School at least tryouts for the Swim team. After

Spotty got his walk Jake and his dad headed over to the blue aquatic center onion.

* * *

Shayla was disapointed that Jake lived nowhere near her so she couldn't walk with him to their onions, but she did get to walk or be next to Ellie when walking

home. They talked about their first day of Bud school and what they were hoping to learn the next day. They walked all the way to the end of their road and found

themselves at the big circle with 5 yellow onions. "Hey Shayla looks like were neighbors", "What do you mean?", Ellie flew up to where the trees are and landed right

on top of a pink onion. "See"! Ellie yelled so Shayla could hear. "Bye Ellie" after their good bye Shayla stepped inside her onion greeted by her yellow pikmin mother.

Shayla's mom had so many questions for here while she also had a question. "Hey mom is it better to have a Solid family like us, or is it the same to have a colorful

family"? "Shayla honey what's with that question, your still in Bud school!" "Sorry but I just... met someone." Shayla blushed while saying this hoping I wasn't wrong

to tell here parents this. "Oh I see and i'm guessing he is a different color." Shayla gave a yaaa thinking her mother wouldn't approve. "Well umm... first you need to

date before thinking about familys, but if you want to take care of other colored children then you need to study that color and maybe babysit some, okay?" "Okay

thanks mom"! (Shessh what's with all this family stuff?) Shayla than went downstairs to see her dad. "Hey daddy" "Hey pumpkin, can you help me with this" "sure".

Shayla's dad was an engineer witch means the whole basement is full of machines. Shayla walked right through some electricity sparks (because she is yellow) and

helped her dad make another machine she had no idea how it worked or what it did.

* * *

Johnny and Glenn were walking back to their unusual onion which was grey. "Hey Johnny I thought Miss Alexander was my color?" "Well yea she's purple! which you

should know by now, your in Bud school for peep sake!" "Why is the onion Black?" Johnny was getting a bit tempered "Well first of all that's a pretty old... GREY

ONION!, and second of all you know how their are multiple colored idiots there." "I'm I an idiot?" Glenn always asked this question. "Nope your more then an idiot"

Johnny then walked inside greeted by screaming leaf pikmin, a flower pikmin drooling, and a leaf winged pikmin studying. Glenn walked over to Miss Alexander "Hey

mom Johnny said i'm more then an idiot, which makes me special!" "Yes Glenn your definitely more important than a idiot and i'm so proud of you going to Bud

school. Johnny hated it when Glenn called Miss Alexander 'mom' because she never was a mother, but someone who was forced to watch annoying leaf kids or stupid

pikmin without brains like Glenn, but the most annoying would be Benny. Benny was a winged leaf pikmin who tried to get to some special flower school.

Johnny decided he was bored and went over to Benny. "Oh hey... (gulp) Johnny, how was it at Bud school?" "Oh it was fine, but there's another annoying, little, flying

nerd in my school which is just great! because it's not like you annoy me here!" "look i'm sorry I annoy you and I don't know why, but..." Johhny just walked away.

He was tired of being in this homeless shelter with a bunch of lame pikmin, he decided to head for Glenn's and his room and listen to music. "I hate those dumb

smart people!"

* * *

 ** _Ok I know I didn't post anything in like a month, but with all the positive reviews there's no sigh of stopping. There will be an episode every week_**

 ** _or_** ** _two. I also Promise Johnny will be nicer in future episodes. -Lolkiu64_**


	5. Episode 3

**Pikmin Bud Adventures: Episode 3**

It was leader history on a Friday. Henry didn't mind because it was interesting to him, this was never Jake's favorite class but he didn't mind, Johnny and Glenn also

had Leader History for their last class. While Glenn didn't seem to pay any attention Johnny was cursing the clock. 15 Minutes and finally their first weekend! Johnny

was ready to relax maybe bug Benny a bit and relax some more. That was until Henry said "Jake you want to hang out at Olimar Square and check out all the cool

new shops" "Sure sounds like a lot of fun." Glenn always seemed to ruin things for Johnny "Hey I never been to the city before can I come" "NOOO!" Johnny shouted

interrupting the teacher. "Sorry hehe" The teacher went back to their Olimar crashing lesson. "Glenn Miss. Alexander probably won't let us" "Maybe if we ask, I

always wanted to go"! Johnny knew Glenn could go but Johnny would have to watch him all day. "Fine we will ask Miss. Alexander but if we do go were doing it today

right? "Henry replied "Nope it's tomorrow." AHHH this time Johnny said it in his head so the teacher wouldn't yell at him, but his perfect relaxing first weekend was

ruined by watching Glenn, he always had to watch him, but why now.

* * *

However the good news was the bell rang and the weekend had started. "See you guys on Saturday" Jake said while Henry noticed Shayla in the background

whispering to Ellie. Johnny and Glenn walked toward their foster home or in this case onion. Glenn went straight to Miss. Alexander "Hey some friends invited Johnny

and I to Olimar Square can we go Mom" More like you invited yourself Johnny thought. "Of course you can Glenn but make sure to stick to Johnny." Johnny couldn't

win there was no point in trying, he had to go, out the corner of his red eye he spotted Benny smiling. "What are you laughing at!" Benny jumped "Nothing" "LIAR"

"look shouldn't you be happy I thought you liked the idea of leaving here." Johnny got angry and walked away, but Benny was right, the reason he was mean was

because he hated being stuck in a foster home and he was annoyed with Glenn, but he was dumb so of course he annoyed Johnny, but Johnny always disliked Benny

because he was smart but liked the foster home which drived Johnny insane. (Of course there were other and bigger reasons why he was mean but you will learn that

later).

* * *

There they were, Olimar Square surrounded by multiple onion shops, restaurants, and business onions. Glenn was so excited that he was jumping on the bench which

broke in half. Henry and Jake made it there in 10 minutes after and they gave the tour to both Johnny and Glenn. It really didn't look like a city, it still had that

grassy pimkin look like the impact site but there were more sidewalks and of course lots of cluttered onions. "This is what we call the Nector onion because they serve

the best nector smoothies, yum i'm getting hungry just thinking about it" said Henry leading the tour. "Good thing we are going there after the tour" said Jake

excited, Glenn seemed excited too sense he liked eating. "This is the hospital which helps you choose the right pellets, keeps track of all family's, and even has some

pellets inside waiting for an owner." While Henry said this he noticed Johnny was looking inside but afterwards looked disappointed and followed this time Jake who

was now in charge of the tour. They passed the library, gym, and Henry's favorite comic store when they reached a blue onion. "That's the aquatic center where i'm

the swimming caption." "No way" Henry responded "Why didn't you tell me sooner" "I wanted to keep it a secret." Jake then told them how nervous he was until he

got into the pool and not only was he put into the Bud swim team, but he was the best of all making he caption. "That's amazing Jake I bet Shayla would love that!"

Henry said knowing Jake blushed. "Well what about this tour..." Johnny said but to his and Jake's horror Shayla and Ellie were walking toward them and Jake didn't

notice at all. "Ya that would be hilarious go ahead." "Alright follow me" said Jake not knowing Shayla was the only one following him, everyone one was giggling

expect Johnny who was rolling his eyes. "And here we have the movie theater which I think we should go visit together" "Ya that would be great" Jake turning around

and blushed as red as Henry. Everyone watching expect Johnny were laughing so hard that they to looked like Henry too.

* * *

"Not Funny" said Jake when they arrived at the Nector onion with Shayla and Ellie. Shayla sat next to Jake,who sat next to Henry, who sat next to Ellie, next to

Glenn, next to Johnny. They each got their own nector smoothie even though Shayla said it would be cheaper if Jake and her shared one. After that they all split back

home and finally Johnny was ready to relax, he didn't want to admit it but he had a fun time and enjoyed being out of the onion. "Glenn" Johnny said as they walked

back, "if we ever go back lets not go to the movie theater" "Why not?" "Because if I ever see Jake and Shayla there I might barf.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading Episode 3! For this one I thought you needed a tour of Olimar Square in Pikmin Bud Adventures. I also noticed I made some Spelling/Grammar mistakes in the previous episodes! (Not counting Glenn's Spelling/Grammar errors) I'll fix that later but if you have any episode ideas i'll enjoy hearing it! -Lolkiu64_**


	6. Episode 4

**Pikmin Bud Adventures**

Episode 4

It was the Pikmin's first Monday at Bud School because they started their year on Wednesday last week. Henry loved Bud School compared to Leaf School, but

nothing would be able to make this day exicting. It was however Henry's last class of the day which happened to be Leader History with Jake, Johnny, and Glenn.

When class bell ringed the teacher spoke. "You have all class time to work on this Exam". "WHAT!" the class yelled in anger expected for Johnny who just groaned

and Glenn who had no idea what was a Exam. "PSSSS Johnny what's an Exam", "please no talking!" said the teacher. "This Exam will be based on the Captions." (Oh

this so be easy) thought Henry. The Exam had 10 questions and thankfully they were multiple choice. Henry read the first question.

* * *

 **Question 1: Who was the First Caption to land here?**

 **A: Olimar**

 **B: Louie**

 **C: Alph**

 **D: Unknown**

* * *

(Well I remember the teacher telling us something about how there is evidence that a caption could of landed here, but chose not to befriend the Pikmin.) Henry

marked down the answer D, after that he looked around him. Half the Pikmin looked scared while the other half answered without thinking. Johnny was not scared,

but neither did he seem to know the answer. He just didn't care Henry guessed while he looked at Glenn. It was a good thing only Red Pikmin had noses or else

Glenn might have picked his with the pencil.

* * *

Everyone seemed to finish at the right time, even Glenn finished, but he seemed to have filled every answer for each question. "You sure have improved Glenn" said

the teacher before he gave his usually speech. "As everyone already knows the teams have been chosen for our school sports, you may check on them in the halls."

RING RING the bells rang as all the students hurried out. While Henry never really cared about school sports, Jake wanted to see himself on the swim team list.

"Jakey I had no idea you were Swim Team Caption" "Yea... thanks Shayla" said Jake blushing. Jake than asked "is anyone besides me on a sport" "No why would we"

said Johnny. "I hate how they organize them look, they just recommend Purples to do Sumo Wrestling because they think that the purples are fat." "Oh so you don't

mind how they recommend whites to do dancing." "WHAT!" Henry started to laugh "I was just joking". Henry had to run out of the school before Johnny would send

him to his grave with Glenn running after Johnny.

* * *

Jake, Shayla, and Ellie were the only ones left. "So Jakey you want to walk home together?" "Sorry but I need to go to Swimming today right after school". "Oh...

Okay then bye, see you tomorrow in class". "Bye" said Jake trying his best not to blush. "I would be nice if we could watch the Swim team huh Ellie". "Well first of all

I know you just want to see Jake there". "Hey Don't Say That In The Hall Way!". "Sorry, but if you want to see him everyday during practice and not just during the

races you need to become a Cheerleader". Shayla made her way to the office while Ellie decided to just fly home, without Shayla to talk to down below on the ground

she could reach home in under 5 minutes.

* * *

In the office Shayla found the Sports Director which she guessed was supposed to be the person in charge of all the sports at Bud School. "Hello young lady how can

I help you?" "I was wondering..." "Yes I know you want to be a Cheerleader, I mean every girl here wants to be a cheerleader". "Well I" "But you don't have a chance

because most of the girls already want to cheer for our Rock Pikmin Ultimate Pellet Team"(Ultimate Pellet is like Ultimate Frisbee and Football together). "But that's

the thing sir, I don't want to watch the rocks rather I want to cheer for the swim team". "The Swim Team? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Your so funny, you know most

cheerleaders want to be with the rocks, so then after their full most choose to cheer for the Red Pikmin Hoop-Ball (It's like Basketball) or the Yellow's High-jump/Pole

Vault, but never have any cheerleaders asked to be with the Sumo Wrestlers, Track Team, or in your case the Swim Team". "Does that mean I can't join" "No sister,

but you need to do one of 2 things to join". Shayla was asked to either watch the Cheerleader try outs for the Ultimate Pellet Games or to watch them during the

Ultimate Pellet Game. "You can't practice or Cheer with them because you are cheering a different sport, but it will be fine just watching them, because all you really

need to do during Swimming Practice or races is visit the Pikmin while getting ready or drying off and cheering with the crowd during races. You might want to be

friends with the Swimming Caption though because you will spend most of your time with him". Shayla's dream was about to become true, she would be with Jake

most of the time and all she needed to do was either visit Cheer Practice or watch a Ultimate Pellet game.

* * *

Shayla decided it would be better to watch the game, because her old Leaf School friends would bother here while she watched them (Trust me Shayla knows her old

friends are cheerleaders). However during the game they would be to distracted to notice her and she would be able to watch the game with Henry, Glenn, Johnny,

Ellie, and of course Jake. "I'll watch the first Ultimate Pellet game sir!" "That's the spirit sister, now just sign here!"

* * *

 ** _Well Yes I know I haven't made another chapter in 2 Months, it's thanks to this one Anime that I was able to write this Chapter (It's the only Anime show I actually like) It only has 13 episodes so I said "Ahh why can't they make more!" and then I thought of Pikmin Bud Adventures and how one of you readers might be begging to see another chapter (I say might because I have no followers and I haven't been getting alot of reviews lately, the last being in Chapter 2 I believe). So here we are with another chapter, but from now on I promise there won't anymore 2 month waits! -Lolkiu64_**


	7. Episode 5: Jake's Surprise

**Pikmin Bud Adventures**

Episode 5

Shayla couldn't believe her luck, she would hang out with Jake everyday during swim team practice. The only thing she had to do was watch the Ultimate Pellet Game

(similar to Ultimate Frisbee and football). The day before the game she would invite all her friends to the Ultimate Pellet Game, however one of them didn't show up.

During Pikmin color class Jake was no where found sitting at his desk (next to her's) nor anywhere else in the class. Then the teacher spoke "Already everyone quiet

down, please visit your partner next to you, if your buddy isn't here today find someone else". Shayla looked around trying to find Jake one more time before finally

giving up. When she looked for a new partner for a day the only Pikmin without one was a Rock Pikmin. "Alright class talk about your color ability's again". Shayla

noticed this Rock Pikmin wasn't anything like the others, however she did know he was on the Ultimate Pellet team.

* * *

"Hello" he said this kinda of tough with his deep voice and attitude like he should be somewhere else. "hi" replied Shayla "so what's your name" "i'm Robert nice to

meet you". It sure didn't sound like it with the attitude of his, he kept looking forward without glancing at Shayla once. "So do you know anything about the Ultimate

Pellet Game" "Oh so just because i'm a rock you think that's all I talk about" he said this in a boring voice. "Well no you are on the team" "Yea but that's just because

every rock has to try out for it and the only reason I was picked was because my dad was a professional Ultimate Pellet player." Shayla never meet a rock that wasn't

that interested in Ultimate Pellet before. "Well i'm going so I can try out as a cheerleader" "well if you only have to watch that means your cheering for a different

sport." "Well yea i'm cheer leading the swim team" "hmm that's kinda interesting". Robert seemed a bit more happy and caring, he actually looked at Shayla for

example. "I thought your were like the rest of those yellow cheerleaders." "Really, why would you say that?" "Well I don't think I can tell you right now". This made

Shayla worried as he said this with a secret tone. "But the only thing I should tell you is be careful".

* * *

Shayla went to lunch just like everyone else, she thought about what Robert said until she caught sight of Henry. "Hey where's..." "Jake umm I think he and the Swim

team get to have this school day off" "Oh well would you two like to come to the Ultimate Pellet game?" "Sure i'll ask him, but do you want me to tell Johnny and

Glenn?" "Sure that would be lovely". Shayla caught up with Ellie to ask her if she wanted to come. "Umm sorry Shayla, but I have to study and I don't really fit in that

crowd" "Come on Ellie I need you there" "I'll think about it."

* * *

The next day everyone (especially the Yellows and Rocks) were talking about the first Ultimate Pellet game. It would be held (obviously) at the giant Ultimate Pellet Field,

which is the shape of a rectangle, has two onion goals on both sides, and of course the well cared for grass in the field. After school the crowd of excited students and

parents started to fill the rows. Even though it was a Wednesday school was cancelled just because of the first Ultimate Pellet Game. When Shayla walked toward the far

right side of the seats she noticed the cheerleaders talking with almost the whole team of rocks, expect the caption for some reason. In fact they seemed to hate the

caption.

* * *

"Hey Shayla" it was Henry walking with Johnny who looked like he was forced her by Miss. Alexander, Glenn who she guessed was just curious about what an Ultimate

Pellet game was, and she even saw Ellie flying with them. "Hey I thought you didn't want to come" "well if this game is for Shayla becoming a cheerleader I might as

well go" said Ellie who as least sounded excited. But of course Shayla looked around for one more person, out of everyone of her friends the one she secretly cared about

the most wasn't here, for a second time in a row. "Shayla... Jake said he is coming, but will be a little late." Shayla was kinda thinking that Jake didn't really care about

her, but Jake was always so kind there's no way he would do that. The game was about to start, all the players and positions were similar the football, however like

Ultimate Frisbee they passed a thin pellet around the other team instead of over them. Instead of touchdowns you simply had to be close enough for the onion goal to

open up, then you throw the pellet into the onion to score a point. It was only half way and their team was already winning 14-3!

* * *

It was half time so everyone was getting yummy Nector or talking to all their friends. Shayla decided to walk to the Nector stand until she noticed Jake. However Jake

was surrounded by girls, and not just girls, but the Cheerleaders of the Ultimate Pellet team! "Jakey you trader!" Shayla felt like running into Jake and smashing him to

the ground, and not in a romantic way. Before she could do anything however she felt Henry's hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be so mad look." Shayla looked

and saw what Henry was talking about. Jake didn't blush or show any sign of being shy in fact he looked completely normal which means he really didn't care about any

of the cheerleaders. "How could I have been so stupid" said Shayla as Jake walked away from the cheerleaders over to where Henry, Shayla , Johnny, and Glenn were

sitting. Shayla still remembered the fact there was a chance Jake didn't care about her either, until that is he sat right by her. He even said "hey Shayla sorry i'm late."

Shayla decided to turn toward Ellie so Jake didn't see her too happy. "So those cheerleaders only cared about you being a caption huh" said Henry to Jake. "Yep however

I heard someone was trying out for the Swimming Team cheerleader so I wonder who it is." Ah so he didn't know about Shayla being the new swimming cheerleader

huh. Oh boy Shayla and Henry sure do like to surprise Jake.

* * *

The game was over and of course their school won! Everyone said goodbye to each other and set of toward home. Johnny and Glenn talked about how annoying the

fans were (well mostly johnny talked about that while Glenn listened). Shayla and Ellie walked home talking about the game. Henry and Jake were actually the last to

leave. "So Jake you know why Shayla invited us to the Ultimate Pellet Game right?" "Well I guess she just likes Ultimate Pellet" "Well actually it's because in order for her

to be the new swim team cheerleader she had to watch that game."

"Ohh that's nice..."

"WAIT WHAT!"

* * *

 ** _Well I promise to take a break from Shayla for awhile! Umm I really don't know what else to say except (you thought I wasn't going to keep my 1-2 week promise!. Well you were wrong haha!) -Lolkiu64_**


	8. Mini-Episode 1: Henry's Worried

**Pikmin Bud Adventures**

Mini-Adventure #1

 **Henry:** Hello, my name is Henry. I am the producer and director of Pikmin Bud Adventures. My team and I do are best to publish a chapter every week, and we will soon make youtube episodes.

 **Elie:** Um Henry sir you might want to read these stats, they look like bad news to me.

 **Henry:** What do you mean?

 **Elie:** Here you go sir.

 **Henry:** WHAT! We haven't uploaded a single chapter in two months. Tell everyone to hurry up!

 **Elie:** I'm sorry sir, but as your secretary I need to edit some previous chapters because we happened to make a couple of grammar mistakes.

 **Henry:** Man I wish everyone worked as hard as Elie.

* * *

 **Glenn:** Hey Johnny could you read my sentence?

((It's starting with **the** crash olimar at 1st did int believe he **could** make it back until he meet thee Pikmin? _The Pikmin_ did tasksfor him the at he _could nit do a lone_ and _in the end Olimar_ **able to fly home!?.**

 **Johnny:** What is this! You ruined the whole sentence!

 **Henry:** What's going on?

 **Johnny:** Just take a look at Glenn's sentence!

 **Glenn:** Hey I can write, I happened to get a F at writing.

 **Johnny:** That's horrible!

 **Glenn:** Better than a G.

 **Henry:** Ugh Johnny can't you just help him out, and hurry we need some more chapters.

 **Johnny:** Why do I have to fix all his sentences. Why did you even hire him.

 **Henry:** You were the one who said you wouldn't take the job unless Glenn had it too.

* * *

 **Shayla:** Hey Jakey, how about we go on a date.

 **Jake:** Um, I think it's a bit to early in the series for that to happen.

 **Shayla:** I wasn't talking about the story.

 **Jake:** Oh... um... well...

 **Henry:** Shayla just what do you think your doing.

 **Shayla:** Nothing I working on the story.

 **Jake:** (More like the romantic parts.)

 **Henry:** If you were doing that then we would actually have a chapter to publish! Now get to work or else I will make you switch spots with Glenn.

 **Shayla:** Ugh, so bossy.

* * *

 **Elie:** Sir, Captain Olimar and Captain Lolkiu64 would like a little talk with you.

 **Henry:** AHH! OH NO I'M DEAD!


	9. Episode 6: The Sleepover

**Pikmin Bud Adventures**

Episode 6: The Sleepover

It was finally the second Friday of the week for Pikmin Bud school, everyone is ready for the next weekend. While everyone plans to say goodbye and relax at home,

that's simply not the case for Henry. It was lunch and Henry was able to sit by Jake before Shayla could, he was always able to do this and it made Shayla mad.

However Henry needed to sit by Jake today because of what he was planning to do over the weekend.

"Hey Jake, I was wondering if you would like visit my onion and have a sleepover."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well because I thought we needed to get to know each other and bit better outside of school."

"I was only kidding Henry, i'll come with you."

Henry was starting to get proud of Jake, Jake seemed less shy not just to him, but all the students at Bud school. The only one he couldn't talk to was Shayla and that

would never change.

"Hey Jakey, don't you think I could come over and get to know you better outside school too?"

"Haha that's very funny Shayla" said Ellie flying down towards the lunch table.

"But Ellie i'm serious..."

Next thing Shayla knew Ellie clapped her hands (Do Pikmin have hands?) over her mouth.

"Oh Shayla I just remember we need to talk in the hallway."

Shayla was picked up by Ellie even though Ellie was smaller and was flying towards the hallway.

* * *

"Ellie... stop please put me down."

"What were you thinking Shayla, asking to go over to a boy's sleepover!"

"I just want to hang out with them."

"Shayla, Henry's parents wouldn't want a girl to stay with boys overnight!"

"I could always stay in a different room!"

"Besides seeing Jake why would you even want to go to a boy's sleepover?"

"I'm just wondering what its like."

"You know only boys like to wonder what girls do during sleepovers, it's not the opposite way around."

"I don't care!"

"Fine how about we sneak to Henry's house over night and watch what its like to be in a boy's sleepover"

"Hurray, thanks Ellie, but were going to have to follow them after school because we don't know where Henry's house is."

"Ok fine, I just don't want to be like a stalker even though now we are."

* * *

While Shayla and Ellie were in the hallway Glenn and Johnny joined Henry and Jake about the sleepover.

Glenn started with "Oh man I never been to one before."

"I wonder why" said Johnny. "But Glenn if we go you have to do what ever Henry says and his parents, and you can't take more than 3 bathroom breaks, and you can't eat to much nector, and..."

"Johnny seems to have three sides when it comes to Glenn" said Jake.

"Like what?" asked Henry.

"Well there's Friend, Brother, and now I think sometimes he acts like a parent."

"I wonder why" replied Henry.

* * *

School was over and all the Pikmin students had rushed out to enjoy their remaining two weekend days. Henry had waited in the Bud School office while Jake, Glenn, and Johnny called their parents to see if they could go to Henry's house.

"Yes Glenn and I have been invited to Henry's sleepover, yes he is a friend of mostly Glenn's, what do you mean I should invite more people to our house, yes I already told Glenn the rules of a sleepover, oh speaking of Glenn he wants to speak with you." Johnny gave the phone thingy to Glenn.

"Hi mom, i'm really excited."

"Hmm" Henry thought, Johnny and Glenn must have parents, I guess Johnny telling Glenn the rules was just being a big brother instead of a parent.

* * *

The four Pikmin friends started walking towards Henry's house, want they didn't know was that Shayla and Ellie were behind some bushes spying on them.

"Shayla this isn't going to work they are looking behind at us every now and then, so we can't just walk behind them even if we are far away."

"Ellie pick me up like you did in the school cafeteria, they won't look up."

The plan seemed to work, the only time one of them looked up was Johnny, but he didn't say or do anything so Shayla and Ellie thought Johnny seemed to miss them. Finally everyone including Shayla and Ellie made it to Henry's Red Onion. Henry's mom was a little surprised at the fact that four Pikmin kids were at her onion instead of the promised two.

"Sorry mom, but these two wouldn't leave us alone."

After Henry's mom knew all three of Henry's friends they made there way up stairs toward Henry's room.

"So what do you guys want to do" asked Henry.

"I think we should start with a game, then later in the night we watch a movie" replied Jake. Everyone agreed to Jake's idea and headed over to the games Henry had.

"I say we play Super Olimar Bros" said Henry wanting to beat all his friends on his favorite game.

"That's nice, but it looks kiddish and I suck at that game, so how about a different one" said Johnny not taking a second look at Super Olimar Bros.

"But Johnny you never played a video game before, how can you tell if you suck at it?" asked Glenn wanting to play Super Olimar Bros.

"I can just tell, here if you don't mind i'll choose the game" said Johnny reaching for Bulborb Invasion. Bulborb Invasion was a first person shooter where you played as a Red Soldier Pikmin fighting Bulborbs with bitter spray guns.

"Ok I haven't played this in a while, you guys can help me on a level i'm stuck on" said Henry.

It was the final boss level against a Bulbear, everyone was doing there best. After about 10 minutes it was defeated.

"Yes!" cried Henry "Johnny you defeated it."

"Well I knew this was my type of game."

For about 2 seconds Henry noticed Johnny smiling, but it disappeared quickly. Nobody else seemed to notice, not even Shayla and Ellie who were watching from the window of Henry's room.

* * *

"Ellie I think we should be in there, did you see how nice Henry's mom is."

"Shayla I only promised we would watch until you found out what boy's sleepovers are like."

"Yea but Jake is the one losing the most even compared to Glenn, and I think its because he wants me in there."

"Oh Shayla, come on lets go."

"Ugh, I guess your right, i'm jumping down.'

However when she jumped and hit the ground she snapped some branches. The next second Ellie and Shayla heard the boy's say "what was that!"

The next thing Shayla knew she was being lifted by Ellie up to the ceiling of the Onion while the window opened with flashlights shining all across the ground.

"Do you think it was a bulborb?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Well i'm going outside" said Johnny while everyone screamed "what!" and tried to talk him out of it.

"I think I know what could be out there." Said Johnny walking out of the room before Glenn could give him a flashlight. Johnny got Henry's mom and dad to join him outside. While Henry's parents and flashlights were looking in the bushes, Johnny looked straight up toward the ceiling to find Ellie next to a tree.

"Come on down Ellie" said Johnny kind of bored like.

"How did you find me Johnny?" asked Ellie as she flew down.

"First of all I saw you flying above us, I think there was another but all I remember is you, then there's the fact that I always know where winged Pikmin are located."

"Ohh the poor thing, are you a friend of Henry too" said Henry's mom.

"Yea she is mom" yelled Henry out the window.

"You can join the boy's as long as you stay the night in another room" said the dad this time.

"Thank you, let me just grab my stuff on your roof" said Ellie as she flew up.

* * *

As everyone went inside, Ellie flew behind the tree that had a cobweb and Shayla stuck to the cobweb.

"Sorry Shayla but i'll rescue you tomorrow morning."

"Hey why can't i come in Ellie."

"Shayla there's a big difference between a girl that joins a boy's sleepover wanting to have fun with friends, and a girl that joins a boy's sleepover wanting to have fun with friends and a crush."

Ellie then flew down and entered the onion.

"Ellie! Please I want to come in, DON'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS AHHHHH!"

* * *

 ** _Lolkiu64: Sure it's 11:04 as I write this, but hey it's the day I promise to upload a Chapter and this is the biggest Chapter yet!_**


	10. Mini-Episode 2: Lolkiu64's Birthday

**Pikmin Bud Adventures**

Mini-Adventure #2

 **Henry:** Alright everyone, Captain Lolkiu64 and Captain Olimar are coming!

 **Shayla:** Ohh this is so exciting, Lolkiu64 will be shocked with this surprise birthday party.

 **Jake:** Yea, but Henry made us clean everything, I can't feel my arms.

 **Johnny:** Come on your a Pikmin, our arms never get tired!

 **Glenn:** My thumb got tired after I sucked on it too long.

 **Elie:** Hush up! Here they come.

 **Henry:** I'll get the lights, everyone get behind the couch.

 **Shayla:** Wow Jakey, you decided to join me by yourself behind the couch in the dark huh.

 **Jake:** It was only because this was the closest ok!

* * *

 **Lolkiu64:** Man that was some Pikmin 4 trailer.

 **Olimar:** Yea good thing we got an NX for Christmas.

 **Lolkiu64:** Yea, hey wait a minute it seems darker than usually.

 **Everyone:** Happy Birthday!

 **Lolkiu64:** (Did I really just say happy birthday to myself?)

 **Olimar:** (It says everyone so yea, I guess so.)

* * *

 **Henry:** Alright we each have a present to give you.

 **Lolkiu64:** Oh come on guys, you didn't have to do this.

 **Shayla:** Don't be a party pooper and just choose someone.

 **Lolkiu64:** Ok Jake i'll open your present first.

 **Jake:** Here you are.

 **Lolkiu64:** Wow a new Pikmin whistle, thanks.

 **Jake:** Your welcome.

 **Shayla:** I'll go next! Here you go!

 **Lolkiu64:** A book on girls and dates (your acting like my mom right now.)

 **Shayla:** Well you are of age now, that book will make you as charming as Jakey.

 **Jake:** There should be no need to bring me in like that.

* * *

 **Glenn:** Can I go next!

 **Johnny:** Glenn! Wait your turn.

 **Lolkiu64:** It's fine Johnny.

 **Glenn:** Yea I made it myself.

 **Lolkiu64:** Wow a picture of scribbles, I will hang this on my wall.

 **Johnny:** My present will blow your mind.

 **Lolkiu64:** Alright let's see what it is, wow thanks for the bomb rocks.

 **Johnny:** Your welcome I guess.

* * *

 **Henry:** Well time for the best one.

 **Lolkiu64:** Are you sure about that.

 **Henry:** Positive.

 **Lolkiu64:** WHAT! How did you get your hands on a early release of Pikmin 4!

 **Henry:** I have my ways.

 **Lolkiu64:** Come everybody, let's go to the living room and play the new 8 player multiplayer!

* * *

After turning on the NX, Lolkiu64 woke from his dream and got ready for his actually birthday.

* * *

 _ **It's my actually birthday today, so I was only able to make a Mini-Episode again, but better than nothing. Sadly I got nothing close to Pikmin.**_

* * *

 **Elie:** Wait a minute I never gave him a present.

 **Olimar:** I just noticed that too.

 **Lolkiu64:** Sorry no time.


	11. Episode 7: Johnny's Weekend of no fun

**Pikmin Bud Adventures**

Episode #7

It was another weekend for the bud pikmin students, it was Saturday to be exact and all Johnny wanted to do was rest just like any other weekend. However there was just one thing that stopped him.

"Johnny you got work to do, with Glenn" said Miss. Alexander in her trying to be mad tone (because she was never mad.)

"What are you talking about, it's Saturday!" Johnny yelled back while walking toward his room.

"I got a letter from the school saying you have 5 missing assignments in nector class and 3 from captain history" replied Miss. Alexander. "Ahh! Glenn is missing the same assignments, Johnny are you teaching Glenn to be a bad student."

"No, I just tell him homework is useless than give him the choice to do it or not."

Miss. Alexander looked upset and even embarrassed. How could one of her little pikmin not do his homework, but also teach others not to do it either. In the end Johnny was forced to finish his missing homework in his room with Glenn and finish today or else they won't be able to do anything on Sunday.

"Wait, you actually have homework to do on the weekend? I never even have homework on weekdays, your so lucky" said Benny before Johnny replied with a SHUT UP!

* * *

The only reason Johnny never did nector class homework was because they were too easy and only Glenn needed help with that homework. They finished in 10 minutes, it would have been 2 if Johnny didn't have to help Glenn.

"Isn't this red one cherry nector?" asked Glenn

"No, only koppai's eat that kind of stuff, that's spicy spray you dummy, so your supposed to mark it with an big X." said Johnny lying down on the ground taking a break.

"Oh, so it's like X marks the spot."

"yea, but the spots are the sprays and the check marks are the nectors."

"I don't think hocotate pirates use check marks Johnny."

"You know what, let me just do your homework."

When Nector homework was finished, it was time for captain history homework witch was way harder than nector class. Johnny and of course Glenn had no idea what they were supposed to do.

"Do we have a computer? It says we have to research on Captain Fred." said Johnny knowing that Glenn also had no idea what they were supposed to do.

"Maybe we should get someone's help?" said Glenn looking like he was about to fall asleep.

Johnny had to admit, this might be the only way to do the stupid homework. Now Miss. Alexander was always busy so she would be no help and she would probably make Benny help them which would just be the worst. The only way was to have help from some of those pikmin's from bud school. Johnny grabbed the phone and called Henry first.

* * *

"Hi, this is Henry, please make it fast."

"Umm, this is Johnny with a request."

"Sorry can't help."

"I didn't even say what I need help with."

"I know but i'm on the final 3 levels of the new Super Olimar Bros 2!"

"Ok, have fun actually enjoying your weekend."

"Wait did you say? I was too busy trying to dodge a bulborb."

Johnny hanged the phone up, man even though Henry plays his games seriously, couldn't he be a little less rude. Johnny's next target was Jake, however Johnny only had Henry's cell phone. He would have to use that giant list of all the Pikmin's Phone Numbers that Miss. Alexander kept. Johnny called Jake's number knowing it was probably the home phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

It sounded like the mother, Her voice was very beautiful.

"Hi, my name is Johnny and I was wondering if I could speak to Jake."

"Oh sorry he is at Swim practice, you know how he is being captain, ohh i'm so proud of him!"

"Yea, well I guess I can't get help from anyone else."

"Hold on now, whats the trouble sweet heart, you must be Johnny since you sound like a white pikmin, pretty rare to actually talk to one."

Wow, only white pikmin can tell if they are taking to any other white pikmin by just a voice, she even knew about white pikmin being rare, however Johnny needed to concentrate on getting his homework done.

"What about that girl or what ever."

"You mean Shayla?"

"So that's her name, isn't it weird that Jake talks about all you guys expect that girl."

"Yea, maybe he is annoyed that she likes him."

"What was that?"

Oh no, he said too much.

"AHHH, just kidding! anyway umm doesn't Shayla go to swimming practice with him as the cheerleader."

"What! I never heard of that!"

Man Jake really didn't want his family to know about Shayla, Johnny couldn't blame him, if there was some annoying girl that liked him he would never say anything about it to anyone.

"Wait, Jake's dad just got home, let me ask him if that girl is there are not."

Johnny waited while hearing something very interesting from his Jake's dad.

"Yea poor Jake, he says not to tell Shayla about this weekends practice because she always embarrasses him at swim practice hahaha."

So his dad did know about Shayla, but since his dad dropped him of to swim practice of course he would find out.

"Ok so this Shayla isn't there, so maybe try giving her a call, while I find out who she is, hehehe."

Of course before she hanged up she had to do that mom's hehehe whenever they found out about some girl their kid's age. Sorry Jake, but I had to. Johnny then called Shayla being his last hope.

* * *

"Hey Shayla its Johnny."

"Johnny? This is her dad."

"Opps sorry i forgot this is the home phone."

"Before I give the phone to Shayla are you that boy she keeps talking about?"

"Not even close."

"Darn it, anyway i'll give the phone to Shayla."

Man Jake had it hard, since not just Shayla but her whole family wanted to mess with him.

"Hi Johnny I never expected a call from you."

"Hey I just wanted to tell you a secret Jake is keeping from you."

"AHHHH WHAT IS IT!"

Ouch can't you calm down.

"I will only tell you if you help Glenn and I with are homework for Captain History."

Beep, the phone had hanged up. Oh well she wouldn't be a great help anyway.

"Sorry Glenn looks like we have to do this are selves."

Johnny found Glenn asleep on the floor. Well he did call people for a long time. All the sudden there was a giant rampage of knocking at the front door of the onion. Then all the sudden Miss. Alexander yelled guests which could only mean one thing.

* * *

"How did you even find this place, you hanged up the phone before I told you where I lived."

"Everyone knows where Miss. Alexander's onion is."

"How did you know I lived in Miss. Alexander's onion!"

"You called from her home phone."

"Ahh why did you bring her!"

Ellie had entered the onion with Shayla.

"I couldn't do your homework all by myself without her help."

"I never gave you permission to enter with her."

"Well I do" said Miss. Alexander

"Maybe if you do your homework Johnny you won't have to see me anymore" said Ellie.

Benny laughed while Glenn gave Ellie a hug thinking she was over to have a 'playdate'.

"Now I have to deal with two annoying winged pikmin at once under the same roof!"

* * *

However having Ellie over wasn't that bad, because with her help they had finished the rest of their homework before the day ended. When Shayla asked for the secret before they left Johnny explained Jake didn't want her to be at the swim meet. Johnny expected her to cry saying "he doesn't love me!" but instead she smiled and said "Aww Jakey is always scared I will fall in the water, so he just wants to protect me." Johnny had enough of them so he slammed the door on their faces and went upstairs to relax and sleep. The next day he got a phone call that woke him up.

"Hello this is Johnny."

"I'm sorry Johnny but your the last person who can help me."

"What are you talking about, who is this."

"Please it's Henry I need help with homework."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

* * *

 _ **Well I had to do alot of homework make up over the weekend so that's why this chapter is about making up homework. Anyway if you want chapters everyweek I recommend following me so I get more support making each episode or suggest an idea for an episode. -Thanks Lolkiu64**_


	12. Mini-Episode 3: More Chapters at Summer!

**Pikmin Bud Adventures**

Mini Episode 3

 **Henry:** Well i'm sorry everyone, but since we are super busy until summer we have to do another mini episode.

 **Johnny:** Ohhh no, not again! Are you really that lazy!

 **Glenn:** (Wakes up) Huh what?

 **Shayla:** Johnny its just that Lolkiu64 is busy with alot of almost summer work, i'm sure readers will understand.

 **Johnny:** Ohh sure, I think they are getting pretty upset over these stupid mini episodes when they just want a normal chapter! That's why they are reading Pikmin Adventures aren't they, I bet you readers are starting to skip these chapters!

 **Jake:** Calm down please.

 **Henry:** I'm embarrassed with all these mini episodes too Johnny, its just that we can't make a full episode at the moment, so at least we manage with a mini one. During the summer I promise the readers chapters every week.

 **Johnny:** Is that so, since the episode is called more episodes coming during the summer we might as well stop right here, in fact we should try out that glitch button over there!

 **Glenn:** You mean this one?

 **Johnny:** WAIT STOP I was joking!

 **Ellie:** Someone stop him!

 **Everyone:** NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **Hnery: dg3286r8fg479fg9**

 **Shyla: _oeqb_ fu**9b **42 _83b_ f428**y942

 **Glen** _fwiebgf9wbcv9newfu9n49f_

* * *

Jakey **: rwf8ewbfiwbgfib34wbgiy43bgiyb4**

 _Cake_

* * *

 **Tom:** Your lucky if this doesn't count as spam!

 **Olimar: V &$^&&(Bby9V*v86v*^V86v86V86V***

 **Louie:** あなたはピクミンは任天堂日本で作られた知っていました

* * *

 **Henry:** Ah Ha, I fixed it

 **Johnny:** Let's stop here, I think I need a rest.

 **Shayla:** Agreed

 **Glenn:** (Sleeping)


End file.
